The Angel Spy
by TitanNinja
Summary: Angeli Da is a federal agent, an elite spy, with the highest of abilities. However, when her team fails an important mission, she is suddenly transported back in time and crosses paths with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian. She travels alongside them, helping in solving cases, and constantly challenging Sebsatian to battle: demon vs. spy, to prove who is superior. Sebastian x OC
1. Back in Time

**Hello, lovelies!**

**This is my first Black Butler Fanfic! The storyline will follow the anime, with a touch of my own original plots.**

**Please give it a chance and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. (Although, I would sell my soul for it. That was a pun by the way. You can laugh, you know.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything wasn't supposed to fall apart. There wasn't supposed to be screaming, crying, or blood. It's a mess. Everything's ruined. _

I run, my black hair in tangles and burnt. Tears creating paths down the grime on my face stream as I flee for my life. Blindly sprinting, I use my bloodied hands to find my way in what used to be a gorgeous mansion. The smoke's in my eyes and my lungs. The fire's hot and scalding. I struggle to breathe, choking and in pain. _God Damn it. God Damn it all. _

My eyes widen as I hear shouting behind me. Enemies run through the hallway, in my direction, holding guns, aiming for my heart. Quickly, I react, pulling out my shotgun from the holster. I turn, still running, and shoot. All five of them fall down to the ground. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I go down a flight of stairs.

_All of them are dead. All of my comrades. _Shakily, I take a deep breath. It's times like this that I have to remind myself who I am and what my purpose is to stay sane. _My name is Angeli Da. I am seventeen years old. I am a secret spy. I work for the federal government. Today, my team was assigned a mission to retrieve an important federal document from enemies. We travelled to a beautiful mansion, a large criminal headquarter. The mission failed. All of my comrades are dead. _An involuntary cry escapes from my body. _Get it together, Angeli. _Breathing heavily, I finally make it out of the mansion. I stand, to find myself outside. The fields are engulfed in flames. The beautiful greenery, shriveled, turning into ashes.

I feel all the hope drain from my body as I realize there's no escape. I can't get off grounds. The fire's everywhere, and it's spreading fast. Today, the elite spy, Angeli Da is finally going to die.

Suddenly, I hear more voices. It's the voices of enemies. I panic realizing I have no more ammunition in my guns. Tears filling up my eyes once again, I throw them to the ground. The enemies arrive before me, to find me ripping off my jacket. Underneath my black leather jacket, is a bomb . A bomb capable of sending a once beautiful mansion and an important government document to destruction. _If I can't have it, you can't have it either. _With a sick smile on my face and a shaky, disgusting, hand, I activate the bomb. _I guess I'm really going to die. _I hear the bomb's beeping and the cries of enemies trying to escape. I swallow and clench my fists, _Oh well, _I think, _there was no helping it anyways._ The bomb goes off.

The last thing I feel is my body being ripped to shreds. Noises sound. Screaming rips through the air. The pain courses through my body, like poison. I scream; the hurting is unbearable.

Until, suddenly, it doesn't. It doesn't hurt anymore.

"Sebastian, why did you stop the carriage?" A voice asks, curious.

"My lord, there seems to be a problem." A voice replies. "A young lady lying on the streets heavily injured."

"What?"

I open my eyes. It's not hot anymore. There's no more smoke. There's no more blood. Instead, it's raining and the sky is a dark, stormy blue. Despite my injuries, I can feel myself lying on what seems to be a cobblestone road. _How am I alive? Where am I? What the hell happened?_

A young boy, with coal-black hair and an eye patch, leans over me, taking me in. Behind him, stands a slim, awfully-attractive, man with the clothes of a servant on.

"Miss, may I ask what you're doing here? What could have happened? Do you need assistance?" The young boy asks, his visible eye, a piercing blue.

Before I can speak, the boy orders, "Sebastian, take the girl. We'll bring her back to the mansion."

My eyes widen at the sound of the word, "mansion." I swallow hard, and the tears start flowing again as the memories return. "No," I manage to croak. "Not the mansion, please . . . not the mansion."

"Miss, please cooperate." The man in the servant clothing picks me up gently. He carries me into the carriage until I can't handle it anymore. With a wave of nausea and pain, I black out.

* * *

I wake up, to find myself on a silk bed sheet, lying on a comfortable king-sized bed. A hot towel is placed upon my forehead. I turn my head, to find the young boy and the older man standing beside the bed. My burnt hands are bandaged and treated.

"Ah, you've awaken." The older man says. "Miss, what is your name?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "My name's Angeli Da."

"Angeli," the younger boy starts, "How did you end up in your state, lying on the streets, half naked, and injured?"

Startled, I open my eyes. "Half naked? Since when was I half naked?"

"You were in men's' trousers, for Pete's sake!" The boys states. He has an incredulous look on my face,

Removing the hot towel from my forehead, I sit up straighter. "Since when did pants become a men's-only thing?"

"They have always been a men's-only thing!"

Disgusted, I began to think of all the nasty names I could call this brat. _Sexist fuckwad. Horrendous pig. _But before I can say anything, I look around the room. There are no lights, just tens of candles, burning, and scattered over the room. Paintings and portraits hang from the walls. I turn my head once again to face the two males. They're both in the strangest clothing, back from the 1800's.

I could feel my face turn fifty shades lighter as a realization hits. "Wai-what's today's date?" I sit up straighter.

"Why, it's September 27th, 1879, of course." The boy replies, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You are shitting me. You are shitting me." I laugh obnoxiously loud. "Okay, joke's over. Tell me the date."

All I get is two blank stares. "Miss, a proper lady should not speak like that." The man with the longer hair says.

I cannot believe my ears. Closing my eyes, I think _This is a dream. A seriously fucked up dream, but still a dream. _Opening my eyes, I say,"I-It's the year 1879?" I raise my hands up to cover my mouth as both the males nod. "B-But, that's not possible," I say. "It was 2014 just hours ago. I lived in the 21st century. It's not 1879. It can't be 1879."

The older man has a slightly puzzled expression on his face as he questions, "Miss, you are saying you are from the 21st Century?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, you're in 1879 now."

Letting out an exasperated groan, I slip under my covers. "What the fuck happened? Did I hit my head?" I mumble into the blankets.

"Miss, as you are obviously troubled and confused, I deem it necessary to provide aid for you until you are stable." I rise from the covers. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, by the way." The boy says as he tips his hat. "Please, rest." Then, with small steps, he leaves the room.

The servant follows, until I shout out at him. "Oi, you!" I point. "What's _your_ name?"

The man simply smiles and says, "A lady should not speak like that." With that, he closes the door. As I groan once again, I hear his voice say, slightly amused, "Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**How was it? Feel free to review!**

**Anything is appreciated!**


	2. Bathing Trouble

**Hello!**

**This is Chapter Two of The Angel Spy!**

**I plan to start following the plotline of the manga in Chapter Four so just bear with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Sebastian would be shirtless 24/7.**

* * *

"Miss. Miss Angeli."

I open my eyes to a blinding light. Sebastian's waiting patiently by my bedside. The curtains are open and the sunlight pours in. It seems to be morning. _When did I fall asleep?_

"Miss Angeli, breakfast has been prepared." The servant stands, holding the handle on a silver, metal cart. "We have poached salmon, mint salad, a side of toast with margarine, and Ceylon Tea."

I sit up, wincing as my injuries sting. I bite my lip and manage to rise. "A-all that? For breakfast?"

"Why, of course, Miss Angeli. Guests at the Phantomhive Manor must be treated as royalty." Sebastian lays out the food onto a single tray and places it gently on my lap. "Please, enjoy." With a swish of a tailcoat, he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Slowly, almost cautiously, I take a bite of the salmon. My face lights up. _That butler can cook. Jesus, _I think, _this is the best salmon I've ever eaten. _Like a starved animal, I hungrily dig in. In a matter of minutes, I'm done. The plates are licked clean and I lean back with a satisfied, small smile.

That's when I start to feel the pain all over my body. Aching and throbbing, all of my injuries scream murder. Holding back curse words, I place the tray on the night-stand beside the bed. With a tremendous amount of effort, I throw the heavy blankets off myself and make my way to the full-body mirror.

Holding my breath, I glance at my image. My raven-black hair is burnt at the tips, but it still reaches my waist. My blue eyes are still as bright as ever, piercing and cold. I'm still dressed in my "for men-only" leather, black pants, but they're ripped and have lost almost all of its form. My black shirt is torn as well, but still wear-able. Carefully, I observe my injuries. My lean body is covered with blood. I have severe burns on my back, my hands, my arms, and my legs. But nonetheless, I'm still stunning. I'm still beautiful. I'm still everything I was before yesterday. _And I'll always be beautiful._ _That's why the government selected you to be a spy. You beauty has the power to corrupt both men and women and your ferocious abilities has the power to cause an empire to fall._

I stand in front of the mirror, thinking, until the door swings open. Standing in the doorway, is Sebastian, holding a stack of towels and soaps. "Excuse me, Miss Angeli, but you're in no condition to be standing and walking about."

As if to prove his point, my body doubles over in pain. Before I can fall, the butler supports me. "Ah, I suppose it is time to start your bath."

"Bath?" I ask, "What bath?"

"My master has ordered me to bathe you. Surely, you did not suppose that you would lie, dirty and filthy, in bed all day? A nice, calm bath will help your injuries heal, fo-"

My incredibly loud yell interrupts him. "_Bathe me_? _You_? _Bathe me_?" I release myself from his arms and step back. "_Absolutely not!" _

Sebastian seems surprised, his eyes widening for a second. "I must act upon my master's orders. He has ordered me to give you a bath. Being the loyal butler, I must obey." Sebastian then walks, leading me along, until we reach the bathroom.

The walls are tiled, and the floors are made of marble. Candles are placed near the bath and the sink. The bathroom is quite nice. If I were alone, I would surely take the time to appreciate it. However, I was stuck with a stubborn butler, who would not leave me be.

The butler starts the water, and faces me, with a close-eyed smile on his stupid face. "Now, miss, would you kindly remove your tattered clothing?"

_How dare he? Asking me to strip as if it's nothing? I haven't even known him for a day, and he's asking me to get naked? _With a disbelieving look, I yell, "Get the fuck out! I don't know what the 19th Century is like, but in the 21st Century, we do not ask people to strip after just meeting!" _Who does he think he is? Just because he's a bit attractive doesn't mean he ca-_

I catch myself before I could think anything more. It's dangerous to call this butler attractive. After all, he just asked me to strip.

"Miss, I do not comprehend why you refuse my help. You are in no position to bathe yourself, for you can barely stand." Sebastian says, matter-of-factly.

_Oh. He's got a point there. Still, I refuse to let him see me naked._ "Get out, please! I'm fine! I'm sure I can at least take a bath!" I point to the door. "Leave!"

With an exasperated sigh, Sebastian finally listens. He places the towels and soaps on the edge of the bath and makes his way out, shutting the door as well. I hear him say, laughing, "Miss Angeli, just know, if you slip or fall, I will hold no responsibility."

"Fuck off!" I yell back.

_Finally, that bastard's gone. _With an incredible amount of struggling, I manage to remove all the blood-stained clothes from my body. The bath water's still running, and I shut it off. Hesitantly, I step into the water. However, I find it to be the perfect temperature. Sighing and closing my eyes, I sink in. It's extremely relaxing, if I must admit. My wounds seem to stop hurting, and I lie still, unmoving.

Then, I start to cleanse myself, slowly and carefully scrubbing the dirt and grime off my body. When I'm clean and refreshed, I stand. I wrap a towel around myself and step onto the marble floor. What I don't realize is that when water meets marble, the marble tends to get slippery. Once I step down, I slip.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" I scream, as I fall to the floor. A loud '_thud_' can be heard and in no time, Sebastian swings open the bathroom door, to find me sprawled on the floor. He stares. However, no matter how embarrassing the situation, I can't help but thinking _Thank God I still have my towel on. _

_ "_Miss Angeli! Are you at all hurt?" Sebastian's voice rings out. I face him, to see a wide smirk planted on his face. _That bastard!_

"No! I'm fine, thank you!" I manage to say, fuming. I attempt to stand, but I'm heavily injured, wet, and desperately keeping the towel wrapped around me. After a few pitiful attempts, I look up to Sebastian, who looks as though he's holding in laughter.

I swear that I will murder him. "Make yourself useful and help me up!" I put out my arm, expecting him to take it.

"Yes, Miss Angeli," he replies, smiling a sick smile.

I'm lifted up and I steady myself. Not looking at Sebastian, I walk back to my original room, making sure to plant each foot on the floor carefully this time. When I arrive, I see a flowing white dress laid out on the covers. "I'm supposed to wear this?" I ask Sebastian. "It's much too frilly." I make a face. "I-It's -no offense- hideous."

An amused expression lies on his face. "Miss Angeli, you will be wearing this nightgown in bed today, while you rest and heal. Please, put it on." He then pauses, and his smile grows wider. "Would you like assistance?"

"Fuck you and fuck off!" I shriek.

"Yes, Miss Angeli." The butler walks out, with the amused expression still plastered on his face. "I will obey."

After the door shuts, I drop the towel and look at the dress once again. _It's hideous. Absolutely repulsive. But it's 19__th__ Century fashion and I am in the 19__th__ Century. _Sighing, defeated, I put it on.

After I finish changing, I make slow careful steps out of the room, making sure not to worsen any of my burns. I walk to a large flight of stairs and painfully make my way down. I'm greeted with the boy from yesterday, Ciel Phantomhive, sitting at a desk, with Sebastian behind him.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be resting." He says, leaning his chin onto his held-up arm, with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm fine." I say. "I don't feel like resting, anyways." Out of the corner of my eye, I see four people hiding behind the door frame. "You four! Who are you?"

I hear gasps and the four people reveal themselves. One, with a strawberry square fringe, and thick glasses. Another has dirty-blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth. Another is a short and old man, with gray hair. The last has short blond hair, held back with two red bobby pins.

"Eh-Sorry about not introducing ourselves, yes, very sorry!" Apologizes the strawberry blonde. "My name is Mey-Rin and I am a maid, working for Mister Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oi, my name's Bard. I'm the professional Chef here." The man with slight stubble says, temporarily removing the cigarette from his mouth.

The other older man says nothing, drinking his tea. It takes a while, before he finally says, "Ho, ho, ho!" and smiling.

I glance at the boy with the bobby pins. "I'm Finny! I work in the garden every day!" The last boy says, bouncing.

"Oh, I apologize for scaring you guys earlier. I didn't know there were others who worked here." I smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you all!" I shake hands with every one of them. "My name's Angeli Da."

We exchange greetings, until we're interrupted by Ciel. "Yes, it's great that all of you have met. Servants, please go tidy up the mansion. I have business to deal with, " The servants bow with a "Yes, master!" and scurry away. Sebastian and I are the only two that remain.

"Now, please sit." Ciel gestures towards a chair placed in front of his desk. "Let's talk."

I sit and wait.

"Miss Angeli, please tell me more about yourself." Ciel says, moving around some papers on his desk.

_I know I shouldn't be releasing Top Secret Information, but oh, what the hell, I'm currently in a mansion in the 19__th__ Century in England. _"In the 21st Century, I work for the Federal Government in America. I am a secret spy, and I often take on dangerous missions for the agency."_ There, I said it._

"You are skilled in fighting?" Ciel asks, the bored look finally lifted from his face.

I smirk. _Skilled at fighting?_ "I'm trained to take on one hundred men at once."

Behind Ciel, Sebastian speaks. "That is quite impressive, Miss Angeli. Please, tell us more about your job and how you came to end up here."

I clear my throat and hesitantly begin the tale. "Two days ago, my team of elite spies and I were assigned the mission to retrieve an important, stolen, document from a criminal headquarters. Everything went well, until we were ambushed. Two thousand men were waiting for us at the headquarters and m-my team and I couldn't handle it. It was too much." I pause, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "A-All of my comrades perished, and I was the only one remaining. When I realized there was no escape, I let off a bomb, hoping to destroy the document, the enemies, and myself as well." I glance down at my clenched fists and take a deep breath. "But instead of dying a fiery death, I found myself lying on a cobblestone road. That's when you two came along."

I look back up to see a shocked Ciel and an unfazed Sebastian.

"H-how is this possible?" Ciel asks, looking behind him to face Sebastian.

"My lord, there are some things even I cannot answer." Sebastian replies.

I wipe away the tears on the back of my hand. "Can we please change the subject?"

Sebastian and Ciel nod. I lean back onto the sofa until Ciel asks, once again, "Are you really skilled at fighting?"

I nod, smiling. "I bet I can beat anyone in all of England." I pick at my fingernails, confident in my ability.

"Ah, well, Miss Angeli," Sebastian starts, "you have not yet battled me."

Ciel places both hands on his desk. "This is quite interesting. Once Angeli has healed, Sebastian will fight you." Ciel rises and pushes his chair back.

I scoff. "Sure, thing." _Me? Against a butler? _Smirking to myself, I think, _Piece of cake._

* * *

**Please review!**

**Anything is appreciated!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
